danganronpa_fan_projectfandomcom-20200216-history
Nagito Komaeda
Nagito Komaeda is a primary character in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and became a resident of Jabberwock Island after waking up from his coma due to his luck. He had the talent of Ultimate Lucky student before falling into despair and later returning to the real world. Appearance Nagito is a tall, pale young man with a rather skinny, sickly figure. He has very pale skin and hair, which is off-white, messy, and shoulder length. His hair is described as looking like that of a corpse's, due to Nagito's illness, and he has grey eyes. He is very attractive. Nagito wears a white shirt with a red design on the front, a large green hoodie with a red square pattern, and plain black pants. He also has a wallet chain with a skull charm, and brown shoes with two zippers on each shoe. His left hand is cybernetic, going up to about the middle of his forearm. He has a very skinny build, having lost some weight since his time in Hope's Peak. Much of his weight loss is due to his illness. Personality Nagito is a very odd person. The first impression he often gives is that of a polite, relaxed, and insecure boy. He was described as comforting, optimistic, and encouraging others to cooperate and get along. Nagito is often carefree, saying things that may be scary or awkward without realizing it. He also has submissive tendencies. However, it soon becomes readily obvious that Nagito isn't what he seems to be. He has a twisted obsession with hope, rambling about it and having outbursts in which he obsesses over the concept. His enthusiasm about hope almost resembles some kind of sexual gratification. To Nagito, hope is absolute good, and if any deed is done in its name, this makes it right, and the end justifies the means. If it's done in the name of hope, Nagito sees no problems with hurting others or himself. Ordinary people are merely stepladders for stronger hopes, and the strongest hope will devour the weaker hope. Nagito also believes that the talented people are talented because they were born that way, and that talent is worth. Nagito has no regard for his own life, not viewing himself as an Ultimate despite his title. He believes that his life's worth is to create the "ultimate hope", and would gladly sacrifice himself if it meant that the others could use him to create this hope. He believes that his views are logical and obvious, which confuses just about everyone else. He wishes to die and become the Ultimate Hope himself, and used to desire to kill his classmates after discovering that they were remnants of despair. While he appears calm, Nagito's cheerfulness may be more akin to apathy. He acts disturbingly optimistic when it comes to horrifying subject matter, thinking of the subjects as being necessary. Nagito tends to suppress his negative emotions, due to the tragedy his luck causes him to experience. He deals with the bad luck very nonchalantly, having become highly numb to most things. He is capable of feeling guilt, although his emotions are stunted and he doesn't feel very much remorse or guilt. Nagito is very cunning and smart, being easily capable of manipulating others. However, he considers himself too unimportant to take an active role in much, and as such, tends to sit out. Nagito is very out of touch with his own emotions, being insensitive without realizing that he is, with very little social awareness or insight into his own behavior. Nagito doesn't understand how his behavior affects others, struggling with expressing himself in a socially appropriate way. He often accidentally delivers backhanded compliments, and has a very odd and awkward sense of humor. Backstory Nagito was born into a rich family, in the 28th day of the fourth month, with his birth month representing bad luck and death while his birth day represents a double amount of wealth and fortune according to old Japanese and Chinese beliefs. He was born with an extraordinary type of luck, and as a result his life has always been shaped around moments of extreme good luck and extreme bad luck. The earliest known occurrence of this is when his pet dog was killed after being hit by a truck. His relationship with his parents is unclear; he mentions that they took him to an amusement park, but he also mentions offhand that his mother never complimented his appearance. When he was only an elementary school student, Nagito and his parents went on a family vacation at San Cristóbal Island in the Galápagos archipelago. When the vacation was at an end, the family boarded an airplane leaving from the San Cristóbal Airport. However, the plane ended up being hijacked. Both the hijacker and Nagito's parents were killed in front of him after a small meteor crashed into the airplane, leaving him to inherit all of his parents' fortune and become free to do whatever he wished, as he had no other living relatives. After his parents' death, during middle school, Nagito was kidnapped by a serial killer; he was released after the police found him (it was implied that the killer let him go after they found out nobody would pay the ransom). As a form of good luck, Nagito had discovered a lottery ticket in the garbage bag the murderer kidnapped him in: a winning ticket for three million yen. Clover, his current pet dog, was the only pet he had who ever survived. These would be the first of many, many tragic things that happened to Nagito due to his luck. His cycle of good and bad luck made sure that any chance he might have at actual happiness would be spoiled. In order to cope with this, he developed a strong faith in hope so that he could find some meaning in his life. However, this turned into an unhealthy obsession. He didn't have any close friends or even acquaintances, as other people were disturbed by his strange way of thinking and he intentionally avoided other people in order to protect them from his bad luck. His bad luck caused the deaths of several people and he started to believe that only the people with "weak hope" could be killed by the influence of someone worthless like him. His luck cycle wore him down to the point of drifting through life without purpose, waiting to die and dreaming of becoming a stepping stone for the world's hope. Believing that he is unable to embody hope, he idolized Hope's Peak Academy and its' students as symbols of hope who are capable of creating "absolute hope" - hope that can overcome any despair. As a teen, Nagito attended Spiral High School. He was diagnosed with lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia, and was given a life expectancy of 6 months to a year (though, as it's later revealed, his good luck allowed him to outlive this). RelationshipsNKIDNuiwebhafekyzxf Hajime has an incredibly complicated relationship with Nagito, that can't be defined very easily with one word. Initially, Hajime viewed Nagito as being kind, but perhaps not incredibly reliable. Hajime attempts to understand Nagito's strange, twisted way of thinking, but struggles to do so most of the time, which leads Hajime to believe that it's hopeless. Nagito has an odd interest in Hajime, claiming that they're similar, but Hajime denies this. Despite the fact that Nagito has an almost love-like adoration for him, the former sometimes acts hostile towards Hajime due to being a reserve course student, which Nagito perceives as being lesser than someone with talent. However, due to Nagito's complicated past and illness, Hajime often feels sympathy for him, and tries not to be too harsh on him. Due to the passage of time, Hajime and Nagito seem to have attained some kind of understanding, although they aren't incredibly close. Mikan Tsumiki Nagito was impressed by Mikan's talent from the beginning, although he didn't pay very much attention to her. The two had a fluctuating relationship of hating each other that resulted from the killing game, especially from Nagito due to her actions in Chapter 3. However, Nagito still has some worry about Mikan, especially due to her exaggerated falls and her perceived bullying. Kazuichi Souda Kazuichi is still somewhat afraid of Nagito, despite the fact that Nagito has started to mellow out significantly. Kazuichi tries to understand him a bit more, although he still avoids Nagito as much as he can. Nagito thinks of Kazuichi as a friend, although there is still a bit of a condescending attitude behind what the former says. The physical affection that Nagito shows towards Kazuichi at times makes him incredibly uncomfortable, which leads Kazuichi to stay away from him for the most part. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu If you asked Fuyuhiko, he would probably tell you that he disliked Nagito, and this is partly true. Fuyuhiko won't hesitate to stop Nagito in the event of the latter having an episode. However, Fuyuhiko also strongly worries about Nagito's deteriorating health, defending Nagito from the more opinionated views of him. However, Fuyuhiko is incredibly uncomfortable with Nagito showing physical affection, and prefers to stay away from him somewhat. Sonia Nevermind Despite the fact that they aren't the closest, Sonia was always nice towards Nagito, and Nagito appreciated the things that she did for him, such as drawing his picture in the Funhouse. Usagi Eguchi Nagito admires Usagi's talent, calling her impressive and a skilled paragon of hope. Usagi doesn't understand Nagito most of the time, but she tries to humor him and agree with what he says when she can. However, Nagito's ideology that talent is something that one is born with angers Usagi, as saying that invalidates the effort that she put towards becoming an attorney in the first place. She never makes this known, but her feelings remain. Yotsuba Murasaki Yotsuba barely gets along with Nagito, seeing him as being unstable, which makes her very cautious around him. However, Nagito also admires Yotsuba's abilities. Nagito is confused by some of Yotsuba's odd and childish behavior, which is ironic considering that it's Nagito we're talking about. Despite this, he still appears to have some kind of respect for her. Tomoe Asaka Tomoe simply thinks of Nagito as a total nutcase, acting cold even for her standards around him. Despite this, Tomoe is still concerned over Nagito's health, making it clear that if the need ever arose, she would save him, yelling at him the entire time. Clover Nagito enjoys Clover's affection, as he is his current pet dog. Clover was the only pet that Nagito ever had who didn't die due to his luck, so Nagito decided to name him Clover due to the fact that he seemed to be a lucky dog. Clover is the only known being who is completely exempt from the effects of Nagito's luck, even indirectly. Quotes * “With everyone working together under such a splendid leader, we'll be able to overcome any difficulty!” * “For someone like me to be useful to you, and to even receive your words of gratitude... makes me happy.” * “I just want to believe in hope, you know?” * “Do you understand? Hope is a positive force... Everything created by it is an absolute good!” * “My ability is nothing more than having good luck... If it's not the result of one's effort, than it can't be used to accomplish something amazing, either. With or without it, the fact that I'm unremarkable being doesn't change. Ahah, it's different from all of you.” * “Despair is... like what I am compared to all of you, something minuscule, trivial and worthless!” * “All of you posses the qualities needed to be able to embody it... Do you understand? Hope, in other words, is a proactive will and talent... It's an absolute "good" that's brought forth by that! That's why, as long as there exist seeds of hope, I'll gladly kill a person... and gladly die myself. Since right now, my reason for living like this is hope itself!” * “You must be really bored to talk to a pest like me...” * “No, that's wrong.” * “There are two kinds of people in this world: those who are born with worth, and everybody else. No matter how hard a lowly human tries, they will never be the same as someone who was born worthy... They say that "effort breeds success"... But that's a complete lie. The world is not that accommodating.” * “Personally, I think it shows great courage to try to understand something you don't understand.” * “You are definitely someone who embodies hope.” * “Your gracious invitation makes me want to cry... There's no way I could decline...!” * “I just want to feel grateful for this good luck. I want to be thankful that there's someone who's interested in trash like me.” * “Nobody's ever complimented me on my appearance before! Not even my own mother!” * “Now then, Hajime. Will you battle against me?” * “Hahahahaha! Let's commit the crime together so despair can become the foundation of hope!” * “Two hopes clashing with each other is poetry in motion! That... is what a class trial should be!” * “Oh, I'm so happy I'm getting goosebumps! Everyone actually needs help from scum like me!” * “Not everyone cooperates at a class trial... those who lie and conceal the truth will obviously be here too...” * “C'mon, let's take all this despair and change it into hope!” * “Absolute hope that can break through any despair can never lose in a place like this!” * “It's not just luck... it's true my talent is trash but I'm still the Ultimate Lucky Student, you know?” * “After all, the only good thing about me is how lucky I am.” * “To protect hope, I will do anything.” * “I shouldn't make fun of Hajime. Deep down, I always wanted to become a protagonist myself...” * “I believe my actions will become the foundation of this world's hope. And... if that really happens...” * “No matter how big the despair... hope will always win in the end.” * “The deeper and darker the despair... the brighter and powerful the hope born from it.” Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Remnant of Despair Category:Canon characters